Families Old and New
by ObsessiveReader1223
Summary: Just the usual case Max being taken in by the Martinez's, except a twist. Max has a daughter. The entire flock has wings. Ella is not Dr.M's daughter, just a friend. Rated T for mentioning some adult themes. Hurt/comfort, family, and romance. Fax!


"Now remember Max, this is a family I've dealt with before and they are nice people. I understand if they do anything to you or Skylar, but please don't over react!"

I didn't say anything, just hugged Sky closer to my chest. I stroked her black curls as she slept silenty. This was home number eleven and frankly I wasn't very hopeful. J.J pulled up in front a large house with a balcony and stopped the car. I stepped out of the car and got a good look at the neighbor hood. All the houses were large and widely spaced and I could see a forest growing behind the one J.J was walking up to. She turned when she saw I wasn't coming. "Come on Max, they're waiting for you." I like J.J, she was a foster child like me growing up, so she knows what it's like. I slowly walked up to stand next her as she rang the doorbell. I heard shouting coming from inside and my body automatically tensed.

The door slammed open and I came face to face with a dark skinned girl with big hair. "Hi J.J! Hi! You must the new foster girl! Oh, sorry, I don't want to wake her up! What's your name? I think you're going to like it here! Come on, come meet my siblings. Wow, it's weird calling them siblings cause they don't look anything like me!" Somehow the girl managed to say that all in one breath, only slowing down to switch to a whisper when she saw Sky sleeping. With all her talking though, she had forgotten to introduce herself. I guess I'm going to have to keep calling her The Girl.

"That was Nudge. She's definitely a talker, but one of the sweetest girls I know. She's one of the reasons I warned you not to over react. I guaranty that sometime withing the next week she will try to give you at least one makeover, if it even takes her that long. I do not want you attacking her just because she touches your curls or Sky's curls. Capice? **(For anyone that doesn't know, capice is Italian for 'do you understand? Do you get it? You say it ca peesh.)** I nodded my my head with a small smile. Sometimes J.J knows me too well.

This whole conversation had taken place without us taking a single step through the door so I signaled for J.J to take the lead and walked in after her. Nudge was waiting impatiently for at what I took to be the entrance to the living room. "What took you guys so long? Geez! You're almost as slow as Fang! Omg! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Nudge! My real name is Monique but not one ever calls me that. I'm not really sure why they call me Nudge, but they do. What's your name? What's the little girls name? She's really cute. How old are you? How old is she? Can I give you a makeover cause you have like, totally pretty hair."

I finally couldn't take it anymore and clapped my semi free hand over her mouth. "No, you can not give me a makeover. My name is Max and this is Sky. I'm sixteen, Sky is two. I took so long because I was having a last heart to heart with J.J before coming in."

I noticed for the first time we had walked into a room full of people and they had all heard what I said to Nudge. A dark haired woman with kind eyes was standing across the room and as I watched made her way over to us. "Hello Max," her voice was soft and kind, " I'm Valencia Martinez. You can call me Dr. M." I raised my eyebrow and internally started freaking out when she said doctor. "I'm a vet." Oh. That's okay then, if a little ironic. She pointed to a little girl with golden curls and baby blue eyes, "that's Angelina, but we all call her Angel." I can see why, she is absolutely adorable. She gave me an angelic smile and I returned it with a small one of my own. "That's her biological brother Andrew, but we all call him Gazzy." Gazzy looked just like Angel but his smile was mischievous and I decided I didn't want to know how he got his name. "You know Nudge of course," Nudge smiled and waved happily at me, "that's Jeffery, but we call him Iggy." Iggy had strawberry blonde hair, and murky blue eyes, he looked around my age. He's just staring into space so I think he's blind, none the less he has a huge grin on his face. "And last but not least, we have Nicholas, who we all call Fang." I looked across the room and saw a boy around my age sitting in the corner. He had straight black hair, and deep black/brown eyes that were showing no emotion.

I took another look around the room, taking them all in. "Do you guys have issues with your real names or something?"

I saw a smirk flash across Fang's face for just a moment before it was gone, and the others all laughed. I was expecting Nudge to answer, but Iggy had his had over her mouth so Angel did instead. "We all grew up at the orphanage together Iggy found his parents a few years ago and found out his real name, Nudge, Gazzy, and I all found our birth records but not our actual parents, and Fang chose both his names for himself."

I nodded and adjusted my grip on Sky. If I was in any "You can set her in your room if you want. J.J told me you would want to share a room with her so I have two beds set up."

I shook my head slowly. "Don't want her to wake up alone. She should wake up soon anyway."

Right as I said that I felt a stirring in my arms. She raised her little head off my should and looked around the room then back at me. "Mommy? Where are we?"

Yes, you read that right. Sky is my daughter. "We're at Dr. Martinez's house, meeting the people where going to be staying with. Do you want to introduce yourself?

My baby nodded happily, "my name is Skylar Arianna Ride. But Mommy just calls me Sky. I'm two." She held up two fingers to make her point.

Nudge came up and knelt down until they were eye level. "Hiya Sky. I'm Nudge. Do you want me to show you your room?

Sky looked over at me with a question in her eyes. "How about you show us both Nudge. Then I can take our stuff up and we can settle in."

Angel ran over to grab my hand and I smiled at her. I don't usually let people touch me, but what can I say, I have a weakness for little kids. Angel dragged me towards a flight of stairs and I swung Sky up onto my shoulders so she wouldn't have to walk. Nudge was talking in my ear nonstop and I was trying my best to listen but it was definitely a challenge. I felt a tug on my hand and bent down till Angel and I were eye level. She leaned over to whisper in my ear and I let her. "You don't have to listen to Nudge if you don't want to. She knows she talks a lot and understands people zone out, so you won't hurt her feelings. She just likes talking."

"Thanks sweetie. You know, you remind me of a little boy I used to know. He was grown up for his age too."

"What happened to him?"

I sighed sadly. "How bout I tell you later okay? I think Nudge is getting impatient waiting for us." I ruffled her curls and she smiled but I could see she was still curious. I stood up and resumed my trek up the stairs.

**Fang's POV**

I was sitting in the living room listening to my music when Nudge came running in. She was jumping up and down a squealing and I internally groaned. "It's today! It's today! She's coming today!"

This time my sigh was aloud. "Who's coming today Nudge?"

"The foster girl! You know the one with the baby? The one who's going to be living with us for a while! What did Dr. M say her name was? Oh! I wonder if she'll be pretty? What do you think she's going to look like? Do you think she has a boyfriend? I mean, she has a daughter right? Wouldn't it be so sweet if you like, fell in love with her! Though that might not work well, because you know, the whole bird kid thing. She'll probably be really short huh? Way shorter than you and Iggy, maybe my size. She might think we're weird for eating so much. I hope she likes shopping! Maybe she'll come with Ella and I to the mall and we can get her a new wardrobe. J.J says she's had a really had life and probably won't open up for a while, but maybe she's wrong! Oh I hope she's wrong! Then we could be like best friends! But I have a lot of best friends already. You don't! Maybe she'll be your best friend, then you can totally fall in love with her! That would be so sweet! Even if you don't fall in love with her, you need a girlfriend. Iggy has Ella, and I have Justin, but you don't have anybody. Tell you what, after we meet the new girl, we're going to get you a girlfriend! Start thinking about what you want in a girl! Bye Fang!"

Nudge pranced off and I sat there dumbfounded. What the heck does she mean _I need a girlfriend!_ There is no way in the freaking universe I'm letting her pick me a girlfriend! And what was all that about me falling in love with the new girl? Oh well, I don't need to worry about that. Dr. M hasn't told anyone but me and Iggy, but apparently the girl was raped and that's why she has a daughter. I doubt she'll be coming within ten feet of either of us for at least a month. Probably longer.

While I sat lost in my thoughts, I heard the doorbell ring. I just sat quietly as the rest of the flock and Dr. M crowded into the room. Unlike the rest of them, I'm not excited for the new girl to be here. I think it's a stupid and dangerous idea to let a stranger come and stay in our house when the school could still be looking for us. I heard the front door open and Nudge start babbling. A few minutes later I heard footsteps approaching and Nudges voice grew louder.

"What took you guys so long? Geez! You're almost as slow as Fang! Omg! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Nudge! My real name is Monique but not one ever calls me that. I'm not really sure why they call me Nudge, but they do. What's your name? What's the little girls name? She's really cute. How old are you? How old is she? Can I give you a makeover cause you have like, totally pretty hair."

Nudge walked in with a hand clamped over her mouth and J.J by her side. The hand belonged to a girl who looked to be around sixteen holding a small child in her arms. "No, you can not give me a makeover. My name is Max and this is Sky. I'm sixteen, Sky is two. I took so long because I was having a last heart to heart with J.J before coming in."

I couldn't help it, I smirked. The girl, who's name I now knew was Max, had a no nonsense tone to her voice. She was speaking gently with Nudge but I had no doubt her voice could become as could and hard as mine. Then Max turned towards me and my breathe caught in my throat. Max was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. She had long brown ringlets that framed her delicate face, her tan was lightly tanned, and shockingly she was only a few inches shorted than me. What really captivated my attention, were her chocolate brown eyes which were guardedly scanning the room. When they fell upon Angel her entire face softened and she smiled gently. I decided I liked her smile.

I heard giggling in my head. _'You like her!'_

'Angel, how can I like her? I've never even met her.'

_'You think she's beautiful and you like her smile!'_

'Just because I think she has a nice smile does not mean I like her. That just means I think she's attractive. Besides, she has a daughter in case you haven't noticed!'

_'Oh I've notice all right! And I've also notice that you haven't notice her. You've been too busy staring at a certain someone else. You've also missed all the introductions.'_

Oh yeah, oops. I heard Nudge mention my name and began paying attention until I heard she was just telling her our aliases. Then Max asked, "do you guys have issues with your real names or something?" Amusement was laced through her words and I smirked. Or course we don't have any problems with our real names. We have problems with our fake names, but I couldn't tell her that.

Angel started explaining our cover story and I just kept watching Max. She was subconsciously rocking the small girl in her arms side to side. I have been too busy staring at Max to notice the sleeping child in her arms. I looked over at her now and took in ringlets exactly like Max's, but a deep black, and a skin tone similar to Max but but a tad more olive.

Max was having a conversation with Dr. M saying that she would be awake soon, and right on queue the little girls eyes snapped open. They were the exact shade of brown as her moms, but they were far less guarded. She looked around the room with interested eyes before darting back to Max. "Mommy? Where are we?"

"We're at Dr. Martinez's house, meeting the people where going to be staying with. Do you want to introduce yourself?"

She nodded happily and eagerly clambered out of her moms arms, "my name is Skylar Arianna Ride. But Mommy just calls me Sky. I'm two." She held up two fingers to make her point. Now that she mentioned it, I guess I did remember Max calling her Sky. I wonder if Max has a full name, or is it just Max. Before I could ask, Angel ran over and grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs. I smiled when I saw Max swing Skylar up onto her shoulders like nothing and begin climbing. I can say one thing. The next few days are going to be interesting.


End file.
